


Liar's Truth

by PesterJester



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games)
Genre: Cackletta and Queen Bean are sisters, Fawful and Prince Peasley are brothers, Fawful is a prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PesterJester/pseuds/PesterJester
Summary: He was the true heir to the throne.
Kudos: 11





	Liar's Truth

The small Beanish child paced in front of the blond prince. Fawful thought he knew all he needed to know about himself and his family. He was the son of the Beanish Witch named Cackletta. His father was a ‘Bat of Nightmares’ according to his now deceased mother. He had been unlucky enough to not inherit powers from either of his parents. After his mother was murdered by the Mario brothers he had planned his revenge and failed horribly. He had been on the run since, trying his best to avoid anyone. However he hadn’t managed to evade Prince Peasley. He was captured and questioned. The Queen looked at him weird and suddenly he was in a doctor’s office having tests ran on him. Now he was here, after being told the truth, and it hurt.

He was the true heir to the throne.

That meant that his whole life he had been lied to, Cackletta wasn’t his actual mother. That meant that the ones he was raised to hate were his family, the royalty of The Beanbean Kingdom. The lies didn’t even stop there, no of course not. Cackletta was the queen’s sister and he didn’t even know, of course he wouldn’t ever think she was, she didn’t look like anyone in that damn family. Cackletta, the woman he saw as his mother, was actually just his aunt who had taken him mere days after he had been born. Fawful was already hurt by the lies that Cackletta had fed him but there was something else that hurt him much more. It made his blood absolutely boil and only made him hate Queen Bean more.

Only a month after he had vanished from his crib in the castle everything about him just went silent. The papers no longer screamed about the missing prince. There were no more searches for the missing prince. There was nothing about him after a single month. And a few months later? Prince Peasley was born. Any remaining whispers about the missing prince were silenced and everyone celebrated the new prince. Sometimes maybe every few years the papers would talk about the missing prince but other than that… Fawful was forgotten and replaced.

“Fawful… We should go see the queen… She did ask that both of us see her.” Prince Peasley stated.

The prince reached out and grabbed Fawful’s hand, which immediately made Fawful yank his hand away and nearly growl at the prince. Peasley merely glared at him before he began to make his way to the queen, fully expecting Fawful to follow, which he did. The whole walk there Fawful had to listen to the prince ramble on about how he knew Fawful didn’t like this but he’s just going to have the accept this now. Yeah sure, okay. Surely Fawful will randomly accept the people who had a hand in Cackletta’s death as his loving new family. That’s not happening.

Sure, Cackletta lied to him and yes, it did hurt him to know that. However he believes quite well that in the end he was better off raised by Cackletta than by Queen Bean. The mere idea of himself ending up like Peasley makes him shudder. A version of himself where he’s dressed in fancy clothes and going about wooing ladies and being a pompous bitch? Disgusting. Fawful is more than glad he isn’t like that. Cackletta was a good mother and raised him right. Fawful’s thoughts came to a halt as they arrived before Queen Bean.

“So… It’s you… You’re Chorta” Queen Bean spoke, a hint of happiness splashed into her voice.

“W…What? Who… is that being?” Fawful asked cautiously, tapping his foot anxiously.

The queen laughed lightly. “That’s your real name, that’s who you are. Prince Chorta!” Her smile grew bigger with each word.

Chorta? That’s what she named him? He doesn’t like it. Fawful was his name, it’s the name Cackletta gave him. “That isn’t being who Fawful is.”

The Queen frowned and sighed. He was going to be difficult, of course. “Chorta, you’re not going to be called that… horrible name anymore. That’s the name that awful awful witch gave you, not the name your mother gave you.”

Fawful felt his eye twitch and his usual constant smile twisted into a nasty frown. She first insults his name and then his mother? She treats Cackletta as if they were never related, that she was the worst thing to exist! Then she dares to call herself his mother? She gave up on him! She didn’t care! Not even when the truth was right in front of her! Fawful could see Peasley’s hand reach for his sword, a wary expression on his face.

“Don’t… Don’t you DARE have the calling of Fawful by that name again.” Fawful glared up at the queen as he continued to speak. “And don’t you ever have the insulting of Fawful’s mother!” 

The queen stared down at him in shock. “Chorta…” she frowned. “Cackletta isn’t your mother and she never wi-“ Fawful cut her off.

“SHE’LL ALWAYS BE A BETTER MOTHER THAN YOU EVER WILL HAVE THE BEING!!” Even the guards positioned nearby stared. “YOU HAD THE GIVING UP ON FAWFUL! YOU NEVER HAD THE CARING FOR FAWFUL!!”

“Lock him up for now.” Queen Bean commanded and two guards quickly grabbed Fawful and dragged him away.

Prince Peasley gasped as he watched his brother get taken away, screaming and crying. He quickly look to his mother. She clearly looked upset.

“That witch… She ruined him…”

“M-Mother surely we shouldn’t lock him away-“

“If… we just keep him away from people… and only feed him then… then once we let him out, surely he’ll be desperate enough to love us… right?” Queen Bean smiled hopefully.

Peasley could only stare in horror at his mother.


End file.
